Hope
by Imagine B
Summary: L'histoire commence dans la révolte lorsque Katniss arrive dans le district 13, Haymitch lui annonce qu'elle est réellement enceinte. (L'univers et les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins). Réécriture en cours. Venez (re)découvrir mon histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'annonce

J'ouvre délicatement mes yeux pour leurs laisser le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Lorsqu'ils sont complètement ouvert je remarque que je suis sur un lit d'hôpital au milieux d'une chambre recouverte de blanc. Je ressens tout de suite des frissons remonter ma colonne vertébrale, cette couleur à le don de m'effrayer, je ne peux que l'associer à Snow. Je prend le temps d'analyser tout doucement la pièce et à un moment donné je tombe sur un paire de yeux gris. C'est Gale à mon chevet. Il attendait sûrement mon réveil.

\- Hey Catnip, tu te réveille enfin.

\- Gale, où sommes- nous ? chuchotais-je.

\- Nous sommes au district 13 car le district 12 s'est fait bombarder... Je n'ai réussis qu'à évacuer quelque personnes.

Je perçois la tristesse dans ses paroles. Il me faut un moment pour avaler la nouvelle. Je suis néanmoins affolée pour ce qui est des personnes qu'il à réussit à sauver.

\- Prim va bien ?!

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, Prim et ta maman vont bien.

Je pense malgré tout à la famille de Peeta. Gale n'a sûrement pas réussit à les sauver, je ressens un pincement au coeur à cette idée. Peeta n'a plus que moi à présent. Peeta... J'ai envie de poser la question à Gale mais je redoute le fait de mettre le sujet Peeta sur le tapis maintenant.

Je n'en reviens quand même pas que Snow a osé s'attaquer à mon district. Il a fait cela pour nous punir d'avoir ruiner l'expiation. Je suis toute suite prise de panique car si il à oser s'attaquer au 12, sans la moindre hésitation, que fera-t-il à Peeta ?

J'entend soudain des bruits de pas s'approcher de nous, ce qui me fait sortir de mes réflexions. J'aperçois alors Haymitch avec un air complètement bouleverser, il s'approche tout doucement de mon lit et s'installe sur une chaise à côté de moi.

\- Gale pourrais-tu me laisser seule quelque minutes avec Katniss ?

\- Bien sûr

Gale quitte la pièce avec un air septique afficher sur son visage. Il se demande sûrement pourquoi Haymitch veut me parler en privé. Je sais que parfois il à du mal à comprendre le genre de relation que j'entretiens avec lui et Effie.

Je me trouve alors seule avec Haymitch, je ne suis pas vraiment ravie de me retrouver avec lui. Je lui en veux toujours de n'avoir pas réussis à sauver Peeta. Il me l'avait promis... Mais malgré tout j'observe attentivement Haymitch, il semble hésiter à me parler.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça chérie.

\- Me dire quoi ?

J'imagine tout de suite le pire, il va m'annoncer que Peeta est mort. Il hésite peut être à me l'annoncer car il sait les conséquences que cela va produire. J'essaie de garder mon calme. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration. Il à l'air de chercher ses mots.

\- Je suis désolée Katniss de ne pas avoir su sauver Peeta, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour le récupérer avant le capitole mais ils ont agi trop vite. Je suis autant en colère que toi car vous êtes tout les deux comme mes enfants.

Cette remarque me touche énormément, je lui en veux toujours, ça c'est certain. Mais c'est l'une des premières fois que je le vois aussi vulnérable. Je peux sentir à quel point il est sincère dans ses paroles. Je le vois hésité à continuer, j'hoche légèrement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Je vous connais par coeur tout les deux, je sais à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre et c'est ça qui fait votre force. Vous êtes tout les deux forts chacun dans votre domaine mais lorsque vous êtes tout les deux rien ne peut vous brisez. Je vous admire beaucoup pour ça. C'est ce que j'ai essayer d'expliquer à tout le monde lorsque nous avons élaborer notre plan de sauvetage. Je leurs ai expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas sauver l'un sans l'autre car aussi non celui qui serait sauver serait inopérationnel.

Il était tellement ému en me racontent son récit, je sentis les larmes me monter. Il pris un légère pause, puis il continua avec toujours autant de calme.

\- Je vous taquinais souvent sur le fait que vous passez toute vos nuits ensemble mais tu sais au fond j'étais heureux de voir que tu tenais au garçon. Tu ne l'aurais jamais avouer mais tu l'aime plus que tu voulais le montrer.

J'écoute attentivement avec émotion ce qu'il est en train de me raconter mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Je me mis en position assise. Je le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Haymitch qu'essaie tu de me dire ? Il est arriver quelque chose à Peeta ? Ma voix se brisa lorsque j'ai prononcé son nom.

\- Je ne sais pas trop te dire pour Peeta nous avons aucune nouvelle mais je te promet que dés que je saurais quelque chose, je te tiendrais au courant.

\- Qu'y a t-il alors ?

\- Laisse moi finir Katniss.

Je me laisse aller dans le lit, je remonte légèrement la couverture jusqu'a mon menton. J'avoue que je commence à avoir peur de ce qu'il va m'annoncer. Si il me raconte tout ça comme cela, c'est que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin.

\- Je sais qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en train de chercher une réponse. Je n'ose rien lui répondre, de toute façon il ne me pose pas de question il déclare juste un fait.

\- Et avec Effie, je vous considère comme ma famille. Ce matin, on m'a appris une grande nouvelle. Celle que la famille s'agrandit.

Je suis complètement bouleverser, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Moi aussi, je les considère comme ma famille. Après tout comme dirais Effie, on est une équipe. Mais que veut-il dire par la famille s'agrandit ?

\- Haymitch, je ne comprend pas comment ça la famille s'agrandit ?

\- Lorsqu'on est venu te chercher dans l'arène, on à du te faire une prise de sang et un bilan complet pour être sûr que tout va bien. Et les médecins sont venus me trouver se matin pour me parler en privé. Ils m'ont annoncés que tu étais enceinte Katniss.

Je reste choquer car ce qu'il vient de me dire, il faut le temps pour que ses trois mots arrivent à mon cerveaux. Je sens son regard poser sur moi. Je sens qu'il attend un réaction de ma part. Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger ou même parler. J'arrive juste à entre ouvrir la bouche. Je suis tout de suite terrorisée. Je déballe alors tout ce qui me passe par le tête à une très grande vitesse.

\- Lorsque Peeta à annoncer ça l'interview s'était juste pour annuler les jeux, il ne sait en aucun cas que c'est réel ! Oh mon dieux Haymitch, je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant pas dans un monde avec des Hunger Games ! Peeta n'est même pas là en plus de ça ! Je ne sais même pas si il est toujours vivant ! Il ne saura peut être jamais qu'il à un enfant ! Tu imagine, je suis ici toute seule avec l'enfant de Peeta !

Je sens la main d'Haymitch tapoter mon dos, il essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer, il me chuchote de sa voix la plus douce :

\- Ne te tracasse pas, on va faire tout pour qu'il revienne. D'accord ? Je vais parler à Coin, le président du district 13, dés que possible pour lui demander d'essayer de mettre au point quelque chose pour aller secourir Peeta. N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule, Prim et ta maman sont là ainsi que Gale. Il y a même Effie qui est ici, Plutach à été la chercher avant la mission de sauvetage.

\- Promet moi juste une chose, tu peux garder sa pour toi pour le moment ? Je ne suis pas encore prête à leurs dire.

\- D'accord chérie. Je vais te laisser, essaie un peu te reposer et ne panique pas d'accord. Tu ne le sais peut être pas et tu ne le réalise pas mais tu fera une bonne mère, il suffit de te voir avec ta soeur pour le savoir.

Il quitta ma chambre sur cette parole. Je me sens tout un coup tellement seule dans cette chambre qui m'inspire rien de bon. Je passe subtilement ma main sur mon ventre, j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'un petit être est en train de grandir la dedans. Ca me fait tellement peur, je ne me sens pas prête à être mère surtout sans lui. J'ai toujours réussis à être courageuse à toute épreuve pour les gens que j'aime. Mais je savais qu'il était quoi qu'il arrive à mes côtés, que si je commencerais à lâcher prise il serait là à me relever. Il y a que lui qui puisse me comprendre. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui durant l'expiation.

Je me laisse aller à mes rêveries en pensant à notre petit moment sur la place c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois une petite chose briller sur ma table de nuit. La perle de Peeta. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ne m'a pas quitté. Je la prend délicatement et je commence à la faire rouler sur mon ventre. Ca me calme instantanément, j'ai l'impression qu'il est prêt de moi et qu'il me chuchote des paroles réconfortante comme il a le don de le faire. Je commence à m'endormir sur une pensé que j'ai déjà faite auparavant, la pensé d'un endroit où les enfants de Peeta serait sain et sauve. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai jamais douté sur le fait qu'il fera un bon père. Il sera parfait avec son enfant, notre enfant.

* * *

J'ai eu le besoin de réécrire se chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup mieux ainsi, je commence à améliorer ma plume tout doucement et c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'essaie de rendre cette histoire la plus agréable possible. Laisse moi des commentaires pour me donner votre avis, merci beaucoup de votre soutiens.

Playlist : Half a Heart - One Direction.


	2. Chapter 2 : On est une équipe

Je me sentis tout de suite libérée lorsque le médecin m'annonça que je pouvais sortir de l'hôpital. Je pourrais enfin avoir un lit dans le compartiment attribuée à ma famille. Prim appris la nouvelle, elle était heureuse de me savoir enfin en pleine forme. J'avais enfin récupéré mon poids ainsi que toute mes forces. Elle est directement venue me voir en même temps que mon médecin générale, Alex. Il avait été très gentils avec moi et avait toujours su garder le secret.

\- Voilà, je suppose que vous les savez déjà mais vous pouvez donc rejoindre votre famille dans votre compartiment.

\- Oui je suis au courant, j'avoue que j'étais pressée de quitter cet endroit.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire de coin et s'approche tout doucement de moi. Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Le bébé va merveilleusement bien, je suis étonné qu'il ne garde aucun séquelle des Hungers Games. Je pense qu'il est un combattant tout comme ses parents.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il à fait et il quitte enfin la chambre. Cette petite scène s'est déroulé sous le regard étonné de Prim.

\- C'est quoi c'est petite cachoterie entre Alex et toi ?

\- Oh rien du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être de trop. J'ai bien vu qu'il essayait de te charmer et d'ailleurs ça à peut être fonctionner vu le sourire que tu affichais après qu'il t'es susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Ha ha non ne t'en fais pas Prim ce n'est rien de tout ça.

Elle me jette un dernier regarde inquisiteur et vient m'aider à emballer mes affaires sur le chemin du retour nous croissons Effie. J'avais à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras.

\- Oh Katniss, comment va tu ?

\- Ca va et toi Effie tout va bien ?

\- Oui ça va à part que j'ai l'impression d'être une prisonnière ici.

\- Ca m'arrive aussi d'avoir se sentiment quelque fois.

Elle me serra renouveau dans ses bras, je remarque qu'elle est émue.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que je ne te reverrais jamais Katniss.

\- Je t'avoue que moi non plus je ne pensais pas te revoir Effie.

\- Haymitch m'a tout raconté. Je suis tellement désolée...

Prim me pris la main, et me regard avec compassion. Effie lui souris.

\- Et toi Prim ça va ?

\- Oui ça va Effie.

Effie commença à plaisanter avec Prim sur les vêtements. Elle se met même à raconter l'histoire du bandeau qu'elle avait sur la tête qui était en fait une carte du 13. Ca me fait plaisir de voir Prim rigoler avec elle. Mais je remarque qu'Effie me jette des regards de temps en temps. Et je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dis par Haymitch m'a tout raconté. Elle sait !

\- Katniss, je suis désolée d'écourter ces retrouvailles mais je vais devoir vous laissez car on m'a appelée pour aller chercher Haymitch.

\- Aller le chercher ?

\- Oui apparemment, il est dans les cuisines à la recherche d'alcool et il fait un sacrée remue ménage.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Prim ça ne te dérange pas d'apporter mes affaires au compartiment je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord pas de problème ! A plus tard Effie !

Je la regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir et je me retourne vers Effie.

\- Allons-y !

Sur tout le chemin j'ai peur qu'elle m'interroge ou qu'elle fasse allusion au bébé mais rien. Elle agit comme si de rien n'était. J'ai presque l'impression que peut-être Haymitch ne lui à rien dit. Lorsqu'on arrive à la cuisine on le retrouve en train d'engueuler un cuisiner.

\- Je sais que vous en avez, vous en avez besoin pour quelques plats !

\- Non monsieur, nous n'en avons pas ici c'est strictement interdit par le président Coin.

\- Interdit ! Celle là après elle va nous rabattre les oreilles pour se battre pour un démocratie !

Je me dirige directement sur lui, suivie de près par Effie.

\- Haymitch laisse tomber, ils n'en n'ont pas ! Il va falloir que tu affronte ça tout seule !

\- Katniss...

\- N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule.

Je reprend ses propres mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'Effie et moi sommes venue pour l'aider. Il commence à rendre les armes et se dirige tout doucement vers la sortie.

\- Il va falloir que nous soyons courageux. Nous allons devoir continuer sans notre remède miracle.

Je vois qu'il me regarde avec compassion. Il à compris ce à quoi je voulais faire illusion. Pour lui son remède c'est l'alcool et pour moi c'est Peeta et nous en sommes tous les deux privés.

On se dirigea tous les trois vers le compartiment d'Haymitch pour être sûr qu'il ne remette pas ça. Sur le chemin il finit par m'avouer :

\- Effie est au courant.

\- Je sais, je l'ai remarquer tout à l'heure.

\- Je n'osais pas t'en parler Katniss car je ne savais pas si Haymitch pouvait me le dire ou non. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne me l'a pas tout de suite dit, il à finit par me le dire car je voyais qu'il était tracasser alors je n'arrêtais pas de le sermonner pour qu'il m'explique.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Effie ne t'en fais pas.

Je remarque qu'elle est un peu mal à l'aise. Elle à l'air de chercher ses mots, elle finis par dire d'une tout petite voix :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours vivant, il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça !

Je la remercie d'un tout petit sourire. Je sais qu'elle tient à lui aussi. Je lui répond d'une toute petite voix.

\- On n'abandonne pas une équipe.

\- D'ailleurs Katniss j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Il faudrait que tu aille voir le président Coin. Elle aimerait te voir. Elle va te proposer de devenir le symbole de la rébellion, le gai moqueur. N'accepte pas tout de suite, nous allons jouer la dessus pour faire revenir Peeta. Car si on lui met la pression elle pourrait nous accorder quelques faveurs comme par exemple aller secourir les autres vainqueurs. Elle à besoin de toi plus que tout pour se rôle car il y a que toi qui peut l'endosser.

Je l'écoute attentivement, il m'explique tout, quelle responsabilité à telle en tant que présidente du 13. Quel rôle elle à jouer pour le sauvetage. Sa complicité et sa confiance qu'elle porte à Plutach. Lorsque nous arrivons à son compartiment, je décide de les laisser et d'aller trouver Coin. Je me dirige dans toute une série de couloir très étroit et au bout de quelque minute je me retrouve devant une grande porte en métal. Je toque légèrement et j'entend une légère approbation. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et la vois avec ses long cheveux gris. Elle est assise à une grande table avec Plutach. Elle me fait signe de les rejoindre. Je m'installe en face d'elle.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Katniss. Je suis honorer de faire enfin ta connaissance. On m'a tellement parlé de toi.

\- On m'a dit que vous avez jouer un rôle dans notre sauvetage ?

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de toi. Car nous essayons de propager la rébellion et le peuple ta choisis comme symbole. Et avec toi à nos côtés nous allons mener une révolution.

\- C'est Peeta qui était sensé vivre ! Pas moi !

\- Ne faite pas de ce sauvetage une affaire personnelle ! Tout le monde est concerné. On à besoin de vous comme représentante pour donner du courage aux gens !

\- Non, c'est hors de question pas sans Peeta.

Je me lève comme une furie, j'aperçois qu'elle en reste bouche bée et je claque la porte derrière moi. Je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça qu'Haymitch voulait que ça déroule mais après tout il me connait, il sait que de toute façon j'en fais qu'a ma tête.

* * *

Voici la réécriture du deuxième chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait tout autant. J'ai repris goût à l'écriture donc la suite ne devrait tarder. Merci à vous !

Playlist : Dark On Me - Starset


	3. Chapter 3 : Les yeux bleus

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour m'habituer à la vie au 13. J'avoue que le faite d'avoir un emploi du temps sur le bras n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Pour le moment mon emploi du temps indique « diner ». Je me dirige donc vers la cafétéria, je me prends un plateau même si je n'ai pas l'appétit, je me force à mettre quelque truc dans mon assiette pour le bébé. Je m'installe ensuite à la table où se trouve ma famille ainsi que celle de Gale. Malgré que je sais que je dois manger je regarde mon plateau sans grande envie. Gale, assis juste à côté de moi, le remarque.

\- Tu devrais quand même essayer de manger.

\- Je sais... seulement avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais faim.

\- Je comprend, mais cette révolution est importante pour l'humanité. Essaie de ne pas trop penser à ça pour le moment, ça ne fait que te nouer l'estomac.

Il croie que le « tout ce qui se passe en ce moment » sont les désirs de Coin pour une révolution mais je faisais plutôt référence à Peeta. Je ne dis pas que je néglige la révolte, loin de là mais j'ai toujours été un peu égoïste et sur ce coup ci je fais passer mes propres souffrances avant tout. Je n'ai jamais été douée avec tout ça. Je suis honorée de savoir que les gens me prennent comme symbole de la rébellion mais je ne l'ai pas demandé. Ce que j'ai voulu ces garder Peeta en vie.

Soudain j'entends l'hymne du Capitole par les haut parleurs et je vois apparaître Caesar Flickerman sur le grand écran.

_\- « Bonsoir à tous, qui que vous soyez, quoi que vous fassiez prenez une pause. Parce que vous voudriez absolument assister à ça se soir. Nous allons enfin savoir ce qui s'est réellement passée durant l'expiation grâce à notre invité très spécial. Veuillez accueillir monsieur Peeta Mellark. »_.

La caméra se tourne légèrement vers lui et je le vois enfin. Je sens mon cœur battre tellement fort dans ma poitrine que ça m'en fait presque mal. Il est là, devant moi. Je me lève et me dirige tout doucement vers l'écran. Je sens tous les regards posés sur moi. Ils doivent tous attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. J'arrive enfin en face de l'écran et je retrouve ses yeux bleu océan. Je remarque tout de suite qu'ils ont perdu leurs éclats. Il semble en bonne santé mais complétement brisé. J'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'il est en train de dire. Un poids se libère enfin, il est vivant. Je reste planté la devant l'écran la bouche légèrement ouverte, je ne peux que l'admirer.

_\- « Il faut comprendre que lorsque vous êtes dans l'arène. Vous n'avez qu'un seul souhait et il vous coûte très cher. Ca vous coûte tous ce que vous êtes. Alors vous vous accrochez à votre souhait et cette nuit là mon souhait était de sauver Katniss. »_

Je sentis une larme couler légèrement sur ma joue. J'arrive seulement à chuchoter :

\- Peeta ...

_\- « On était trop engagé dans l'alliance avec les autres. Ils nous ont séparés et c'est là que je l'ai perdu… J'aimerais que les choses soient claires. Elle ne fait pas partie du plan des rebelles. Elle s'est presque fait tuer par Johanna. Elle s'est presque paralyser avec la décharge. On ne faisait pas partie du plan des rebelles aucun de nous deux en faisait partie ! Je ne veux pas que vous commenciez à la faire passer pour une traitre aux yeux de tout Panem. »._

Je sens son énervement jusqu'ici, il fait encore tout pour me protéger malgré tout ce qu'il doit endurer. Je vois Caesar complètement paniquer, le but de cette émission était de me faire passer pour une traitre et Peeta à fait tout le contraire. Il décide d'en finir le plus vite, Casear réussit juste à dire :

\- _" Je ne peux que vous croire Peeta."_

Et l'émission s'arrête là.

Je panique légèrement lorsque l'écran redevient noir. Il est parti... Je n'ose pas me retourner tout de suite, je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter les autres. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Je me met tout de suite à courir du plus vite que je peux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, je sens juste que j'en ai besoin. Lorsque j'aperçois une petite remise, je m'y enferme et je laisse enfin aller mes larmes. Je reste des heures comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. C'est Gale.

\- Catnip qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- J'avais besoin d'être seule.

\- Je te comprend pas ! Pourquoi tu es tant bouleverser avec cette interview !

\- Tu n'à pas compris qu'il à fait tout le contraire de ce que Snow attendais de lui !

\- Et alors ? Il est vivant c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Si bien sur que oui c'est ce que je veux mais il est au capitole. Tu sais pas tout ce que Snow peux lui faire subir !

\- Il ne lui fera peut être rien !

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je veux pas attendre qu'il lui fasse quelque chose ! Il faut aller le sauver !

\- Je suis d'accord, mais Coin ne le permettra jamais !

\- Je ne vais pas attendre son feux vert ! J'en peux plus de rester ici, à suivre un stupide emploi du temps où il est même noté ton temps de réflexion pendant que Peeta est sûrement en train de se faire torturer !

Il me stop dans mon élan, il est soudain complètement bouleverser.

\- Je pensais que tout ça était de la comédie.

\- Gale, de quoi tu parle ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi, hein ? Pour encore me mentir beaucoup dés que tu en aura l'occasion ?

\- Mais je ne te mens pas !

\- Alors ose me regarder dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne l'aime pas !

Je tourne directement la tête et je baisse légèrement les yeux. J'ai seulement besoin d'être seule...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Il claque la porte de la remise et s'en va à toute jambe, j'entend même ses pas à travers la porte.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir cette nuit là. Je n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce que Snow peut faire à Peeta et ça me rend malade. Je tourne et retourne la perle entre mes doigts, je caresse mon ventre. J'essaie de faire n'importe quoi pour me calmer mais l'avoir vu ne fait qu'accentuer ma peur de le perdre.

Je pense tellement fort que je finis par réveiller Prim.

\- Katniss, ça ne va pas ? C'est à cause de l'interview de Peeta ? Chuchote-elle.

Elle arrive dans mon lit, se glisse légèrement entre mes couvertures et se met face à moi.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, je sais garder un secret même à maman.

\- Oui, c'est un peu à cause de l'interview de Peeta, j'ai peur que Snow le tue.

\- Il ne le tuera pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Si il fait ça, il prendra toute pression sur toi et il le sait.

\- Il faut aller sauver, je n'arrête pas de me répéta ça depuis toute à l'heure mais je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Demande à Coin.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais.

\- Pas si tu passe un marché avec elle.

\- Haymitch m'a proposer cette idée là aussi. Il veut que j'attend un peu avant d'accepter d'être le mockingjay pour lui mettre la pression et demander le sauvetage des vainqueurs en contre partie.

\- Tu peux faire ça comme marché, tu fais le geai moqueur à condition d'aller les sauver.

\- Je sais, je devrais faire ça mais j'avoue qu'avec ma condition ça me fais un peu peur...

\- Ta condition ?

Je me mord la lèvre, je n'ai même pas fais attention que j'avais lâcher ça à Prim. Comment lui expliquer, comment lui dire ça...

\- Tu... Tu te souviens ce qu'a dit Peeta lors de son interview pour l'expiation.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Il à dit devant tout Panem que tu étais enceinte pour essayer de te faire sortir de l'arène.

\- Oui...

\- Et alors, qu'est qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

\- Et bah la vérité c'est que je le suis vraiment...

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, il lui faut le temps d'assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Je pense qu'elle est en train de ce poser mille et une question.

\- Haymitch me l'a appris lorsque je me suis réveillée au 13.

\- Peeta n'est pas au courant...

\- Non…

\- Katniss, tu va avoir un bébé.

Elle me dit ça avec un tel surprise. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de dire ça à voix haute pour ce faire à l'idée.

\- Et tu va être Tati.

\- Et je vais être Tati ! J'arrive pas à le croire, j'avais cru que tu n'aurais jamais d'enfant !

\- Moi aussi je l'ai cru. J'ai eu peur au début, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. Mais quand je me suis imaginer Peeta être père, j'ai su que c'était une bonne chose.

\- Tu imagine si il ou elle aurait ses yeux bleus.

\- Ca sera un beau bébé j'en suis sûr.

\- Dis Katniss, je peux le sentir ?

\- Pour le moment je ne sens pas grande chose mais tu peux passer ta main.

Elle passe délicatement sa main sur mon ventre, et elle murmure :

\- Coucou toi, c'est Tati Prim. On ne se connait pas encore mais je t'aime déjà.

Ca me réchauffe le coeur de la voir si heureuse par cette événement. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me demande :

\- Il y a qui au courant pour le moment ?

\- Il y à seulement Haymitch, Effie, mes médecins et toi.

On discuta encore quelque instant avant que le sommeil vienne nous chercher, l'enthousiasme de Prim à réussit à me réconforter. Elle m'a donner l'espoir que ce petit bout de chou grandirait dans un monde sans Hunger Games entouré de toute sa famille.

Ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que ma maman n'était pas totalement endormie juste à côté de nous et qu'elle avait entendu quelque bride de la conversation. Mais j'allais vite le découvrir.

* * *

Et voilà déjà le troisième chapitre. Dite moi si vous êtes satisfait de l'histoire, et racontez moi vos théorie sur la suite !

Encore un grand merci, c'est grâce à vous que la motivation est toujours là.

Playlist: Je vais être bon - Jaymes Young.


	4. Chapter 4 : Diner en famille

J'entends Prim et maman se lever, je sais que je devrais me lever également mais je n'ose pas encore. Je tire la couverture au dessus de ma tête et ouvre mes yeux pour apercevoir la lumière à travers le tissu. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon, protéger de ce qu'il y à dehors.

J'entends maman expliquer à Prim qu'elle a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à suivre toute la conversation, je comprends juste qu'il est question d'un diner en famille. J'entends la surprise de Prim lorsque maman quitte le compartiment pour en demander l'autorisation à Coin et je décide enfin de me lever. J'ouvre mes couvertures et me met en position assise au bord du lit, je commence à passer ma main sur mon ventre. Prim l'aperçois directement.

\- Tu commence à avoir une tout petite bosse à peine visible.

\- Oui, je sais. Il faudra bien un moment donner que j'aille chercher des vêtements un peu plus grands si je veux que ce ne soit pas trop voyant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'irais voir ça toute à l'heure lorsque je reviendrais de l'infirmerie.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire timide, ça me touche énormément qu'elle soit là. Mais normalement c'est moi qui dois la protéger et non l'inverse.

\- Tu n'es pas obliger Prim, il faudra bien que je prenne mes responsabilités à un moment donné.

\- Si je le fais c'est que je le veux bien. Katniss après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi c'est la moindre des choses. Laisse moi au moins faire ça.

\- D'accord, petit canard. Tu es la meilleur !

Elle à l'air heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose même si ce n'est que aller me chercher quelque vêtement. Je peux bien lui laisser ça.

\- Ah enfaite qu'est ce que voulais maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Elle a voulu me dire qu'elle voulait organiser un diner en famille dans notre compartiment.

\- Un diner en famille ? Mais ce n'est pas nous trois, le « en famille » ?

\- Apparemment pas cette fois, elle voudrait invité les Hawthorne au complet et Effie et Haymitch.

\- Effie et Haymitch ?

Je suis assez surprise par cette révélation. Je suis très proche d'eux mais pas nécessairement ma famille. Je veux dire ils se sont déjà côtoyer à plusieurs occasions mais Prim et maman ne partage pas le même lien que je partage avec eux.

\- Oui, maman les aime bien tu sais et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais et je suis contente que ce soit le cas.

\- On sait bien que pour toi, c'est comme ta deuxième famille. Effie m'a raconté à propos de l'équipe.

\- Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

\- Lorsqu'Haymitch et venus te chercher dans l'arène. Elle venait d'arriver au 13. Et elle nous à tout de suite reconnue maman et moi. Elle était autant bouleversée que nous. Et elle en souffre aussi pour Peeta, tu sais. Lorsqu'Haymitch est venus nous dire qu'il a réussis à te récupérer mais pas Peeta, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était brisée. Elle à engueulé Haymitch en lui disant et je cite : « On n'abandonne pas une équipe Haymitch comment tu as peu venir sans lui ! Est elle au courant ?! » Lorsqu'elle s'était calmée, je lui ai posé la question pour l'équipe. Et elle m'a répondu que c'est ce que vous formez à vous quatre, une équipe.

\- Oui, ça lui tient vraiment à cœur.

\- Je suis contente qu'il était tous les trois là Katniss. Car nous on ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Je sais petit canard, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ça est terminée maintenant tu sais être là.

La journée était comme toute les autres au 13, cette routine me tuait à petit feu. Un sentiment d'impuissance me submergeait de plus en plus. Plus les jours passaient sans rien faire, plus je me sentais faible. J'essaie néanmoins de me tenir au plan d'Haymitch, je lui fais confiance après tout.

Lorsqu'il est enfin l'heure de rentrer dans mon compartiment j'hésite un peu avant d'entrer, j'observe attentivement la poigné. Je ne saurais que l'avouer, j'ai peur d'être confronté à nos invités.J'essaie de tendre l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit mais comme je n'entend rien, je me décide finalement à tourner la poignée. C'est avec soulagement que je ne perçois que Prim aux milieux de la pièce en train d'installer une table avec 10 des chaises. Je commence à compter mentalement 10 couverts : Effie, Haymitch, Gale (d'ailleurs ça m'effraies de devoir l'affronter, car je ne l'ai pas croiser depuis la dernière fois.), sa maman, ses deux frère, sa sœur, Prim, maman et moi.

J'observe attentivement Prim à la tache, elle à tellement grandit. Je reçois mon petit canard le matin de mes premiers Hunger Games tellement terrifier et si fragile. Maintenant elle n'est plus comme ça, elle s'est beaucoup endurcie.

\- Besoin d'aide petit canard ?

\- Non, ça ira. Ca me détend de m'occuper de tout ça. Merci Katniss.

Elle me glisse un léger sourire. Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises et commence à me question sur l'intérêt de ce diner en famille. Quel est l'intérêt de manger ici et non à la cafétéria. Lorsque Prim termine enfin, elle s'assoit en face de moi et me fais un énorme sourire. Je peux lire de l'excitation dans son regard.

\- J'ai été voir après des vêtements après le travaille, comme je te l'avais dis. Je t'en ai apporter quelque un, ils sont sous mon matelas.

\- Merci beaucoup, tu es la meilleur !

Je me lève et lui fais un énorme câlin. On reste comme ça quelque minute et puis elle se retire et commence à baisser d'un ton tout en me disant :

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle se dirige vers sa couchette, soulève son matelas et en sort un tout petit pyjama orange. Elle me le tend fièrement.

\- Lorsque je suis tombé dessus, je n'ai pas peu résisté à l'envie de le prendre. En plus c'est pour les nouveaux nés donc il sera plus qu'utile.

Je le prends délicatement, il est tellement doux. Je ne peux que l'admirer. Et sa couleur, je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient des vêtements de couleurs ici. C'est d'un orange crépusculaire, la couleur favorite de Peeta. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Dire qu'un jour un petit être rentrera dans ce pyjama.

\- Merci Prim, il est parfait.

Elle me caresse avec douceur le dos, j'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend que ce moment est important. Je reste encore quelque minute comme ça, à l'admirer. J'aimerais tellement que Peeta soit là pour partager ce petit moment, si anodin soit-il. Je décide enfin de le ranger sous mon matelas à l'abri des regards. Je me laisse aller quelques minutes. Prim finit par prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment, mais je ferais déjà n'importe quoi pour ce petit bout. Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache que je suis là.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, aucun mot sort de ma bouche. J'arrive seulement à lui faire un énorme câlin pour la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi en ce moment. J'essaie de ravaler mes larmes. Je ne veux pas que le faite que j'ai pleurer se lise sur mon visage. Prim essaie de changer de sujet pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits avant que les invités n'arrivent. Elle commence à me raconter sa journée. Je l'écoute attentivement et me concentre sur ce qu'elle est en train de me dire.

Au bout d'un petit moment maman finit par rentrer, elle à les bras charger de plats tout préparer.

\- Ah vous êtes là les filles !

Prim se dirigea directement vers elle pour l'aider avec les plats et commencer à les placers devants les assiettes.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne tarderont pas à arriver, on à au menu de se soir : pain de viande, pomme de terre et haricots à la crème.

Elle s'installe à côté de Prim. On reste toute les trois silencieuse. Mais d'un silence assez gênant mais j'étends vite un brouhaha derrière la porte. Je me dirige directement vers celle ci, reconnaissant les voix. J'ouvre à Haymitch et ce que je vois me fait sourire directement. Ils sont emballés dans une grande discussion. Ils leurs faut même quelque seconde pour comprendre que la porte du compartiment est ouverte. Lorsqu'ils me remarquent enfin, ils s'arrêtent directement. Ils sont devenus inséparables depuis que nous sommes au 13. Et comme ils ne se gênaient pas de se moquer de Peeta et moi. Je ne me gêne pas non plus de les taquiner.

\- Oh mais que vois-je Effie et Haymitch qui arrive en même temps.

\- Chérie on se calme, c'est par pure hasard !

\- Mais oui bien sur, je vous crois. C'est pour ça que vous étiez dans une discussion affolante.

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil et les laisses entrer. Lorsque Effie passe devant moi, elle s'arrête et me chuchote à l'oreille un peu affolée.

\- Tu ne trouve pas sa étrange ce diner ? Je me suis même demandé si ta maman n'était pas au courant. Car je ne verrais pas d'autre explication à se diner mais pourquoi invité les Hawthorne alors ?

Je me mets tout de suite à paniquer à cette idée. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Maman au courant ? Pas possible, je ne lui ai rien dit du tout et j'avoue que je repousse cette révélation au plus tard possible. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle est en train de s'installer entre Haymitch et Prim. Je me mets face à eux. Et à leur vu, je ne peux que continuer à les taquiner.

\- Dis donc, vous êtes devenus inséparables.

\- Tu n'a pas bientôt finis chérie !

\- Enfin Haymitch, je ne dis rien de mal. Je constate c'est tout.

\- Tu te venge un petit peu car on t'ennuyait avec le garçon c'est ça !

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

Prim commence à rire aux éclats. Effie lui fait un grand sourire.

\- Oh oui Prim tu aurais du voir ces trois là. Parfois c'était à mourir de rire.

\- J'ai déjà eu quelques exemples à la maison.

\- Les voir avec toi aussi Effie c'était hilarant.

Prim sembla tout de suite intéresser.

\- Ah bon ? Dite moi en plus Haymitch.

\- Elle reprenait souvent Katniss pour les bonnes manières, tu la connais. Alors Effie misait tout sur Peeta seulement parfois Katniss devait déteindre sur lui.

Je ressens un pincement au cœur avec cette discussion. Peeta aurait tellement apprécié ce moment. Je l'imagine sourire, reprendre Haymitch, les taquiner comme pas possible sur eux deux. Et repenser à tous les bons moments passer ensemble ne fait que renforcer la douleur de l'avoir perdu.

J'entends toquer à la porte mais cette fois c'est maman, qui avait suivis toute notre conversation d'un regard anxieux, qui va ouvrir. J'aperçois Gale rentrer ainsi que toute sa famille. Ca fait énormément de monde dans notre compartiment, et je me sens claustrophobe tout un coup. C'est la main d'Hazelle qui me fait sortir de ma mini-transe. Elle semble heureuse de me voir.

\- Katniss ça fait tellement longtemps. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Moi aussi, Hazelle, je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez tous bien.

Je ne rate pas le sourire entre Rory et Prim, ce qui me fait également sourire d'un sourire timide. Car ils sont tous le temps ensemble lorsque la famille de Gale est à la maison. J'avais toujours cru que plus tard ils finiraient ensemble. Mais maintenant tout est différent. Peut-être que non, peut-être qu'elle rencontra un autre garçon et qu'elle se rendra compte que l'amour n'est pas ce qu'elle croyait. Et il s'imposera à elle tout simplement.

Gale ne m'a jeté aucun regard depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il s'installe à côté de Vick et Posy. Maman décide de servir tout le monde, et tout le monde commença à manger en silence. Je pense que c'est parce qu'aucun de nous ne sait pourquoi nous sommes là à part ma mère bien sur.

Et puis, je vois maman se lever et la je peux dire que je panique.

\- Je pense que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire que vous avez fait tous beaucoup pour notre famille. Les Hawthorne depuis un bout de temps maintenant nos familles s'entre aide et nous avons commencé à créer des liens entre nous.

Elle me regarde et regarde Gale en disant cela, je ne comprend pas du tout ou elle veut en venir. Je regarde Effie d'un regard paniqué et si elle avait raison. Mais pourquoi dire cela ?

\- Et Haymitch et Effie, je ne vous en serais toujours reconnaissante d'avoir ramener Katniss deux fois des Hungers Games.

Haymitch prend tout de suite la parole :

\- Vous savez madame Everdeen Effie et moi n'avons presque rien fait pour ramenez Katniss en vie. Ils se sont ramenés tout les deux, eux-mêmes.

Prim était en train de détailler Haymitch lorsqu'il était en train de dire ça et ensuite elle pose son regard paniqué sur moi. Elle aussi doit ce demandé où ça rime tout ça.

\- Enfin bref, je vous ai tous invité aujourd'hui pour partager avec vous une grande nouvelle.

Ca ne me dit rien de bon ça ! Une bonne nouvelle ! Tu parles ! Mon dieu se pourrait-il qu'elle le sache ?

\- Hier soir j'ai appris quelque chose à mon issus car Katniss n'a même pas été capable de me le dire elle-même.

Elle sait ! Elle m'a entendu parler à Prim ! Il faut que je l'arrête. Katniss réfléchis, réfléchis. Je jette un regard rapide en face de moi, je remarque que Effie, Haymitch et Prim sont complétement statufié.

\- Quoi ! Enfin maman de quoi tu parles ! Avec Prim on parlait de son boulot d'infirmière. D'ailleurs je suis certaine qu'elle peut être médecin. Car elle à toutes les capacités pour ça. Et il ne faudrait pas la couper dans ça maman, il faut l'encourager comme il se doit !

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais folle, ma mère me coupe :

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler et Katniss tu as toujours été une piètre menteuse. Sache que ce n'est pas parce que je fais ce diner de famille que je suis d'accord avec tout ceci. C'est parce qu'il est dans son devoir de savoir.

La ça y est, je suis foutue !

\- Maman arrête ça tout de suite ! Quel devoir de savoir ?

\- Gale à bien le droit de savoir que tu portes son enfant Katniss !

Je suis tellement sous le choque de ce qu'elle vient de dire que je n'arrive pas à bouger. Tout ce que je peux entendre c'est Haymitch mort de rire, Effie en train de l'engueuler, et Gale pousser un crie strident.

\- Quoi !

\- Et oui Gale, j'ai fais ce diné car connaissant ma fille, elle aurait gardé tout pour elle et elle te l'aurait caché.

La famille de Gale est abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Hazelle à même la bouche complètement ouverte. Gale se tourne vers moi et ce rapproche tout doucement.

\- Katniss de quoi elle parle ?!

Je veux lui répondre mais maman est plus rapide.

\- Katniss est enceinte. Je l'ai appris hier lorsque je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit. Elle l'a dit à Prim et lui à demandé de garder le secret. Je n'ai pas entendu toute la conversation certes mais le principale oui.

\- Maman ! Ah oui ça je le vois bien que tu n'a pas entendu toute la conversation.

Il me regarde avec des gros yeux. Je suis complètement paniqué, je n'ai pas la situation en main. Tout dégénère, elle croit qu'elle me rend service mais pas du tout !

\- Katniss c'est quoi ce bordelle !

\- Gale ...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

\- Toi qui étais toujours contre le fais d'avoir une attache pour quelqu'un, qui était contre le mariage, les enfants ! Tu veux me dire que tu es enceinte ! Il t'a vraiment retourné le cerveaux celui là !

Tout le monde suivait la conversation avec attention, maman semblait complètement perdue. Je pense qu'elle commence à comprendre son erreur. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise et en colère !

\- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça sur lui ! Il ne m'a obligé en rien ! On ne choisit pas ses choses là. Elle s'impose à nous voilà tout. Alors oui, je suis désolé Gale. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Et je n'ai pas choisis de tombé amoureuse de lui, ça c'est fais c'est tout.

\- Au moins maintenant c'est clair, je n'ai plus à espérer c'est ça !

Je n'arrive qu'à dire dans un souffle.

\- Non, il n'y à pas à espérer.

\- Le message est bien reçu Katniss, maintenant t'es carrément en cloque, il y a rien d'autre que le mot hypocrite que me vient à l'esprit. C'est tout ce que t'es !

Il se part en claquant la porte, sa famille nous regardes d'un air gêné. Hazelle s'excuse et part ensuite avec ses trois enfants. Je vois ma mère choquée par ma discussion avec Gale. Elle veut m'expliquer quelque chose mais elle en perd ses mots.

\- Enfin j'avais toujours cru… Je voyais bien que tu tenais à lui… Vous étiez proches… Mais Gale depuis le temps… et tout…

Je commence à me mettre en pétard.

\- Non, il n'est pas de Gale enfin maman pourquoi tu m'a pas dis que tu étais au courant ?! Et arrête de croire que tu me connais et que ça allais de soit. Non maman, ça n'allait pas de soit même pas du tout !

Haymitch toujours amusé par la situation commence à pouffer et dire « discrètement » à Effie.

\- Je suis content de ne plus boire j'aurais raté ça aussi non !

\- Haymitch voyons !

Effie se lève et se dirige vers maman d'un air gêné.

\- Bon, nous allons vous laissez merci pour cette soirée Mme Everdeen.

Je sais qu'elle à envie de partir mais je ne veux pas me retrouver sans eux en face de ma mère après tout eux aussi on joué comme une figure paternelle pour nous.

\- Non ! Ne partez pas vous deux rester ici, j'ai besoin de votre soutien !

\- D'accord…

Elle me regarde d'un regard pleins de compassion et part se rassoir près d'Haymitch.

\- Enfin Katniss, je suis ta mère, je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi. Surtout que notre relation commence à aller de l'avant. Je pensais que tu allais m'en parler et si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que j'ai cru que tu allais privé ton enfant de son père.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui prive cette enfant de son père. Son père est au capitole, c'est Snow qui est en train de le priver de son père pas moi !

\- C'est bien de Peeta alors ?

Je perçois comme un soulagement lorsqu'elle me pose la question. Je suis complétement hors de moi, j'ai l'impression de faire une crise de panique.

\- Oui maman de qui ça pourrait être !

\- J'ai cru que c'était de Gale car tu es tout le temps avec lui depuis toujours. J'ai toujours pensé que tu l'épouserais. Hazelle aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Maman tellement de chose on changer depuis. Je ne suis plus tout le temps avec lui.

\- Je sais, je ne savais pas que tout était vrai. Tu as une relation tellement particulière avec lui.

\- Je sais maman, c'était difficile autant pour lui que pour moi. Moi aussi j'avais du mal parfois à démêler le faux du vrai surtout au début. Mais j'ai compris ce que c'est de préférer mourir plutôt que de perdre quelqu'un. Et il est hors de question que je le perte maman.

Elle à comprit à quel point je l'aime car elle sait ce que c'est avec papa. Elle est tout à coup plus douce et elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je sais Katniss… Je t'avoue que je suis heureuse que ce soit de lui. Il y a que lui qui te rend meilleurs. J'adore Gale tu sais bien mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Ca me surprend qu'elle me dise ça, je ne savais pas qu'elle pensait ça de Peeta.

\- Je ne cautionne quand même pas le faite qu'il ta mis enceinte ! D'accord ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour ça !

\- Maman, on croyait qu'on allait mourir ça c'est passé la nuit avant l'expiation, on pensait qu'il y aurait qu'un des deux qui reviendrais et j'ai fais promettre à Haymitch que ça serait lui.

Haymitch décide de rajouter son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

\- Oui c'est exact et j'aimerais vous dire que même si nous savons qu'ils dormaient toutes les nuits ensemble, Effie et moi.

Je fais tout de suite des gros yeux à Haymitch mais enfin je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à ma mère. Il s'interrompt un peu et puis continue tranquillement. Maman l'écoute attentivement.

\- Nous savons qu'a ce moment là, ils ne faisaient que dormir. Car ils ne faut pas croire, ils sont tout les deux responsable enfin surtout le gamin vous pouvez me croire.

Et me glisse un petit sourire à cette remarque. Il semble aussi touché de devoir parler de ses souvenirs avec Peeta. Elle le détaille du regard et ce tourne vers moi. Et me regarde avec émotions.

\- Tu as tellement changée Katniss depuis les jeux.

\- Ca m'a brisé maman… Mais je ne suis pas seule.

J'essaie de ravaler mes larmes mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Prim se lève d'un coups et me prend dans ses bras. Effie et ma maman viennent nous rejoindre. Et même Haymitch...

* * *

Playlist: La guerre est amour - Harry Styles &amp; Fragments - Jaymes Jeune


End file.
